Passion Play
by Chaircat
Summary: Harry and Draco are in their third year and have been going out with ech other since the end of last year and the arrival of Draco's distance cousins are causing them quite a few problems.


Author's notes: Yo! What's up?!! I know, I know, I'm so hyper, but y'all just have to get used to it! Yeah, and this is my first fic it's yaoi whish means male/male relationship or slash. So if y'all are against it then don't read my fic!!! As always, reviews are welcome and so are flames.  
  
Thanks to all my friends at KMS (My school.) And Chinese School who supported my fic!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: These characters all belong to the honorable lady who created the world famous Harry Potter, JK Rowling.  
  
Rejected: Chapter One (Fifth year)  
  
Panting heavily as he stumbled back to the Gryffindor common room. Blood seeped out of his robes. His delicate yet angelic face had some bruises and cuts decorating it along with a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead. He weakly dragged himself to one of the soft, velvet seats in the common room and slumped down into its soft cushions. Then wariness took its toll on his body and mind as he gave out and fell into the dark oblivion of sheer nothing. "Yo! Harry!! Dude, wake up!" Ron Weasly's voice called out while a pair of warm hands shook his shoulders slightly. "Hmm.w-who? Where?" Harry wondered and tried to sit up but pain coursed through his body like hot white knives. He fell back down on the seat. "Oh yeah huh, I fell off a 26 feet tree staring at Draco." Thought Harry. "Harry!!! Where were you last night??" Asked a very worried Hermione, she no longer has the frizzy hair but now over her shoulders fell a wave of soft but thick brown hair and looks very beautiful on Hermione. "I. was on a tree staring at Draco and I well sort of fell out of the tree." muttered Harry flushing pink; he and Draco had been going out with each other since the end of last year (Fourth year.) Then someone stepped into the Gryffindor common room while screaming, "What the bloody hell are you guys doing that's taking so long??!!!! For crying out loud hurry up or all of y'all are going to miss breakfast!!" yelled a very mad Flor, she is an Asian girl who just transferred to Hogwarts from another magic school. She has shoulder lengthen shiny black hair, her huge single lidded eyes are tilted and her smooth skin is delicate and the color of vanilla. And yes she is considered pretty but in a more mature way that is. But she has a very hot temper and gets excited easily. She's 5 foot 8. "Oh yeah, by the way, my cousin Drac wants to speak with you Potter. And hurry up." (She's Draco's 15th cousin 13 times removed and not related by blood.) And with a swept of robes she left the Gryffindor common room. " Draco wants to talk to me?" said Harry unbelievingly; his big round emerald eyes sparkled with happiness and delight. "Come on Harry! Now's your big chance to ask Draco out to the dance that's coming up in a few weeks! And come guys let's go to breakfast! I'm starving!" piped up the very hungry Ron. Then when all four houses arrived settled down in their seats at the great hall, Headmaster Dumbledor took his crystal glass and tapped it a few times capturing everyone's attention. "Students and teachers, what delight to have you all at breakfast in Hogwarts today. I have a very special announcement to make today, a new transfer student just arrived at Hogwarts and will everyone treat her with the respect she deserves. Now Miss Jen would you come from behind the curtains to meet everyone." He finished while his eyes twinkled. Then from behind the grand velvet curtains came out figure, the girl was unmistakably Asian. Like Flor she also has large brown eyes except hers are not as huge and her eyes are more round. She also has bangs but they're swept to the left and her long black hair trailed almost to her waist. Her skin is smooth delicate skin and it's only a shade lighter than Flor's. But unlike Flor who's usually dressed in tight robes she was wearing especially droopy robes that hung on her. And she's at least a good 5-foot7 ½. She's also very pretty. (In the perky annoying way.) Harry's eyes traveled to the beautiful face of Draco only to find that Draco was staring at the new transfer student with a little smile playing along his delicious pink lips. "Mr. Malfoy would you be so kind to escort our dear Miss Jen to your table since she will be staying in your house for a while the teachers and I confirm the decision on which house she should really be in." The Draco stood up lifting his elegant hand he brushed a strand of gorgeous silky silver-gold out of his eyes. Then as he walked the hall everyone's eyes were on him clearly admiring his killer looks and how graceful and elegant he walks. All the girls either swooned or sighed with love. Then right when he walked up to the stage ready to take her hands the most amazing thing happened. That girl jumped up and gave Draco a HUGE hug that totally messed up Draco's perfect silver blonde hair. And check THIS out she gave a MALFOY a hug in PUBLIC!! "Oh Drac!!! Aren't you just totally DELIGHTED to see your little cousin again???!!!!!!! Oh yeah Flor told me that you are dating Harry!!" Then a wicked gleam took over her eyes as the whole Hogwarts sat stunned at such behavior to a Malfoy. But she ignored them and continued loud and proud making sure everyone hears every single word of her babble. "SOOOOO, Draco how often and how do you have SNOGGING SESSIONS with Harry eh?!! Flor tried to explain it to me over the summer but I don't get it!" "T-twice a-a day." stuttered Malfoy whose face was beet red. "OKAY THEN!! Come on let's go to your table I'm starved!!!" and with that she dragged Draco to the Slytherin table and sat herself next to Draco and Flor. "Well uh that was quite a performance from our Miss Jen and Mister Malfoy. And dig in everyone!" said Dumbledor cheerfully with his eyes twinkling. Then the hall once again filled with chatter and the clatter of forks. "Bloody hell!! Did you guys see that?!!! That new girl Jen or whatever her name is totally HUGGED MALFOY!!!" yelled a very excited Ron. "Yeah, and did you see her asking about Harry and Malfoy snogging?!!! I mean how naïve is she?!! Not getting what sex really is!!" screamed an equally excited Seamus! "That's not the point! Did you see that git's face it was red as blood!!" snickered Dean. "Um. Harry, remember that Draco still wants to talk to you. I think." Reminded Hermione who was peering at Harry who was just sitting their paralyzed with shock from what just happened. "Oh yeah! Thanks for telling me Hermi!" said Harry recovering from the shock and cautiously he walked over to the Slytherin table. And before he can do or say anything, Flor the loud mouth yelled, "Yo, Drac! Potter wants to have a word with you!" "You mean that's him?!!" asked Jen while pointing at Harry, then she eyed him care fully then said "Ooh he's a cutie Draco!" Harry blushed violently at that statement, but Jen continued on, " I didn't know you had a taste for soft guys!! And come on!! He's only my height!! And I'm only 173 cm!!! He's even shorter than Flor!!! And she's short!!" "Then that makes you a midget, plus what are you talking about?! We are considered tall for our age Jen!!" "Yeah whatever, but they're the cutest couple!!! Don't you think?!" "Nah, Blaise is better for Drac." "Harry!" "Blaise!!" "Harry!!" "Blaise!!" "Would you tw-" began Draco but be fore he can finish both Flor and Jen screamed "SHADDAP!!!"  
  
"You're such a buffoon Flor." "Oh yeah?!! You are the idiot!!" "Pervert!!" "Twisted wretch!!" "Panty thief!! Sex neurotic!!" "So? At least I get what it means!!!!" "Just ignore them." Said a very exasperated Draco to Harry, then he took Harry's hand in his and lead him out of the great hall to some where else that's quieter and no one would hear them.  
  
  
  
Teaser for the next chap:  
  
"B-but why Draco? Everyone said that we are the best couple Hogwarts has seen in decades!! And what about those wonderful times we had, you are willing to let it all go!?" crystalline tears spilled from emerald orbs as his delicate frame shook with sorrow. "Harry, it's just that I don't think our love is going to last with those two babbling around." 


End file.
